


魔兽版童话故事

by apple_amy



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: 阿尔萨斯X凯尔萨斯洛瑟玛X凯尔萨斯
Relationships: Archimonde/Kil'jaeden/Velen (Warcraft), Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider, Garrosh Hellscream/Varian Wrynn, Illidan Stormrage/Kael'thas Sunstrider, Lor'themar Theron/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Kudos: 3





	1. 天鹅湖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔萨斯X凯尔萨斯  
> 洛瑟玛X凯尔萨斯

在美丽的奎尔萨拉斯，有一位漂亮的小王子，他是老国王最心爱的幼子，以及独子。  
邻国有位王子阿尔萨斯，被一位年长的邪恶巫师克尔苏加德洗脑，认为自己是最漂亮的王子，当他知道邻国有个王子比自己还要漂亮的时候，他就让克尔苏加德去把那个漂亮的王子变成丑八怪！但是克尔苏加德说自己没有能力办到，因为那位漂亮的王子殿下也会一点点的巫术，于是心高气傲的阿尔萨斯就带领着他的军队侵略了奎尔萨拉斯——但是他没有找到那位漂亮的小王子，就把他的父亲杀了。  
悲愤的小王子凯尔萨斯发誓要报仇，结果被怪蜀黍伊利丹拐骗，伊利丹说他想要杀死阿尔萨斯就必须每天变成天鹅去跟踪阿尔萨斯，这样才能找到他的弱点。天真的凯尔萨斯相信了伊利丹的话，乖乖让伊利丹把自己变成了天鹅，每天飞到阿尔萨斯的驻地去侦查。  
阿尔萨斯看到飞来飞去的天鹅，觉得特别美丽，就设计抓住了其中的一只——然后他看到了赤身裸体站在自己面前的凯尔萨斯——变成天鹅的凯尔萨斯是无法穿衣服变的。于是阿尔萨斯把凯尔萨斯囚禁起来——虽然凯尔萨斯确实美貌超过自己，但是严重颜控的阿尔萨斯还是觉得留下来当画看还是不错的，至于衣服什么的？他需要么？！当然，与凯尔萨斯一起来的“天鹅”们，也被关了起来。  
每天看着凯尔萨斯仇恨的目光，还有屈辱的表情，阿尔萨斯表示心情超好╮(╯▽╰)╭  
很长时间没有飞回来的天鹅凯尔萨斯，让没有变成天鹅的部下十分担心，于是洛瑟玛就悄悄的潜入阿尔萨斯的驻地，在米奈希尔湖上看到了被禁锢的凯尔萨斯——那只高傲的天鹅。  
洛瑟玛郁闷透了，这明显是被施加了禁锢咒语，对于一个游侠来说，这可不是一个好消息，但是洛瑟玛很有忍耐力，他等到了太阳下山之后，阿尔萨斯打开禁锢羞辱凯尔萨斯的时候，突袭了阿尔萨斯，把凯尔萨斯救走。  
回到了奎尔萨拉斯，凯尔萨斯又变回了天鹅——显然伊利丹的咒语没有被解除，为了换回王子殿下的自由身，女公爵玛兰德等四人牺牲了自己问到了答案：“就是有人必须嫁给王子殿下，男女不限。”  
凯尔萨斯很尴尬，因为他不知道要娶谁……大多数的女孩子对于王子的美貌都无法免疫，但是对于其他女孩子敢染指王子殿下的行为表示抗议！于是王子殿下被迫要挑选一些美男子结婚——那些老头子给出的理由是：不能因为王子殿下将奎尔萨拉斯搞得不安生。  
于是一批貌美如花的各式美男站在变成天鹅的凯尔萨斯面前供他挑选，天鹅围着美男们转了好几圈都没有表示，于是主持仪式的洛瑟玛不得不走到天鹅面前，低声说：“王子殿下，为了奎尔萨拉斯，请你尽快挑选！”然后洛瑟玛就呆住了——因为化身为天鹅的凯尔萨斯吻了他——在王子殿下渐渐恢复的时候，洛瑟玛反射性的把披风裹在凯尔萨斯身上。  
于是，王子殿下的意中人就是洛瑟玛。  
于是，他们举行了盛大的婚礼。  
于是，凯尔萨斯身上的诅咒被解除了。  
于是，就完了。


	2. 小红帽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔萨斯版

阿尔萨斯是一个正直善良有为的帅气的王子，有一天他的父亲，国王泰瑞纳斯让他去安多哈尔度假，顺便去看看从达拉然退休的克尔苏加德。善良的王子带着一份厚礼出发了，但是他到达安多哈尔后，没有见到克尔苏加德，却发现了一些变质的粮食跟一些僵尸。阿尔萨斯的责任心发作，决定去追查这些粮食的流向，顺便查找一下克尔苏加德去哪里了。

当他追查到斯坦索姆的时候，他发现了克尔苏加德的踪迹，也看到了被玛尔甘尼斯挟持的克尔苏加德，恼怒的王子让玛尔甘尼斯放掉克尔苏加德，结果玛尔甘尼斯把克尔苏加德带走了。觉得被耍的阿尔萨斯追踪玛尔甘尼斯来到了诺森德，为了自己的面子、国家的荣誉，阿尔萨斯拿到了霜之哀伤，杀死了玛尔甘尼斯，依然没有救出克尔苏加德。

阿尔萨斯失望的回到了家里，第一件事情就是把泰瑞纳斯杀了——克尔苏加德是没有找到，但是架不住每天在阿尔萨斯耳边低语，挑唆父子关系。  
洛丹伦灭亡了，阿尔萨斯成为了亡灵们的国王，他开始认真思考克尔苏加德的话，然后他灭了睡美人凯尔萨斯王子的家，又在诺森德击败了伊利丹跟凯尔萨斯，顺便还把灰姑娘瓦里安弄得灰头土脸。总之，什么天怒人怨的事情干起来是得心应手，毫不费力。

等到阿尔萨斯来到巫妖王耐奥祖的面前，他已经是一个真正的大灰狼了，所以，耐奥祖这个最初的大灰狼就没有用了。取而代之的，是新一代巫妖王·大灰狼·阿尔萨斯。


	3. 睡美人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯尔萨斯版

传说在很久以前的奎尔萨拉斯诞生了一位漂亮的王子，老国王非常高兴，就请了国内最强大的占星师为王子祝福。

在国王宴请的时候，有一位占星师来晚了没有座位，于是这个占星师非常生气，他对这个漂亮的王子下了一个恶毒的诅咒：在王子300岁的时候会爱上一个人类女孩，那个女孩不爱他，而且那个女孩爱的男人会毁灭他的国家。  
对于占星师这种恶毒的诅咒，其他占星师表示了谴责，出于对国王宴请的善意，几个占星师还是对诅咒做了破解：王子殿下会带领奎尔萨拉斯走出困境，带领人民从苦难中走出来，代价是国家毁灭的时候，国王与议会的死去，还有十分之八九的人民。奎尔萨拉斯会复兴。

只有一个占星师没有说出王子殿下会怎么样。只是跟国王说：“不要让王子殿下接触人类。”

老国王非常疼爱这个王子，就答应了那个占星师。可是在人类联盟的这个环境里，怎么不能接触人类？就算是正常的交往也会接触到人类，比如保护了很多年后，王子殿下看到了一个来自于洛丹伦的人类小男孩。那个小男孩非常可爱，让王子殿下觉得，人类不像父亲说得那么可怕，就缠着父亲要求去达拉然。老国王不肯，王子殿下就偷偷跑去了。  
果然被那个占星师诅咒了，王子殿下对一个人类女孩一见钟情，用各种方法讨女孩的欢心。 但是女孩不喜欢他啊，终于，王子殿下看到了女孩跟一个男孩接吻，这让王子殿下的心碎裂了。 他不想伤害那个女孩，就对那个吻她的男孩说：“如果我是你，就不会跟她幽会，而是请求与她结婚。”

为了走出失恋的痛苦，王子殿下埋头研究魔法——作为奎尔萨拉斯的继承人，魔法才是最重要的情人。老国王听说了这个消息后，默默让人备战。不久之后，人类女孩与那个男孩分手，然后男孩，不，应该说身为死亡骑士的阿尔萨斯，就攻占了奎尔萨拉斯。国王想到了其他占星师的破解方法，把自己和议会都献了出去，希望王子可以复兴奎尔萨拉斯。  
王子殿下，不，是凯尔萨斯知道了噩耗，回到银月城，先被族人一顿敌视的喷了：每次都是最后一个到，有点空闲就往外面跑……

默默承受族人非议的凯尔萨斯终究还是承担起来，一个接着一个的选择起自己的命运：被他所信任的人类丢进了达拉然的监狱，被迫与恶魔合作，讨伐阿尔萨斯失败……可怜的凯尔萨斯被占星师诅咒的命运把他推向了更深层次的悲剧。  
他死了，还要被操纵起来毁灭自己的国家，所生活的世界，他的头颅还要被其他人当成战利品，然后就是永远的灵魂沉睡。

没有公主或是王子可以吻醒他的灵魂，在黑暗中。


	4. 灰姑娘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加尔鲁什X瓦里安

暴风城里有位早早失去父亲而不得不继承王位的年轻国王：瓦里安·乌瑞尔。瓦里安是位嫉恶如仇的战士，对于兽人有着天然地仇恨心理。

有一天，他在自己的暴风城里巡逻，看到了一位漂亮的法师，这名法师很真诚地告诉他：你会有危险，必须求助于法师才能度过危机。瓦里安对于这种预言感到深恶痛绝——因为他曾经的好友，阿尔萨斯·米奈希尔，就是被那个叫麦迪文的法师预言过之后，杀死了自己的父亲泰瑞纳斯二世，把洛丹伦变成了一个亡者的国度。

“来人，把这个法师给我扔进监狱去！”国王二话不说就要逮捕法师，但是法师一个传送，就消失不见。  
晚上，国王很早就入睡了，他做了一个奇怪的梦，发现自己变成了两个人，被扔到了兽人部落的主城奥格瑞玛……看到了一个棕皮兽人，与自己决斗。每天每天的重复着决斗，直到自己成为了竞技场上的英雄，才得到了不被囚禁的待遇。

这很荒唐。  
国王在梦里想着。

拉格什。  
这是在奥格瑞玛竞技场上，兽人们给他起的名字。  
“那个人类很强大。”作为一名刚刚从外域来到艾泽拉斯的玛格汉兽人，加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮觉得很有挑战性。他抄起了自己的斧子——血吼，跟拉格什打了一架，然后两人都瘫倒在地上，互相喘着气看着对方，一种莫名的情愫慢慢地延伸出来。  
随后的日子里，加尔鲁什一直关注着拉格什，不停的关注，不停地找他打架，直到那天他把拉格什压在了身下，金色的眼睛直视着那双清澈的蓝眼睛，然后他们就很自然地做了。

之后，拉格什就失踪了，加尔鲁什怎么也找不到那个人类的竞技场英雄——他的拉格什只留下了一条布质的腰带，留有他的味道。他只能投身到了库卡隆的训练中，直到他跟萨尔去塞拉摩见到了暴风城的国王瓦里安·乌瑞恩。  
他是拉格什。  
这是加尔鲁什的判断，但是他好像不认识自己了。

舔了舔嘴唇，加尔鲁什决定用最直接的方式唤起拉格什的热情。所以他用战士的荣誉挑衅瓦里安，如果不是有人拉住了国王，恐怕加尔鲁什会如愿。随后，因为出征诺森德的事情，他跟瓦里安站在了北伐军的试炼场，他可以光明正大地跟瓦里安斗嘴而不用顾及其他。

只看不吃，不是加尔鲁什的风格，所以……加尔鲁什在不断的挑衅中，终于把瓦里安吃干抹净。然后就是无限循环的“来啊，你追我啊~”唉，谁叫加尔鲁什就喜欢这个调调呢？


	5. 丑小鸭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾萨斯版

对于艾泽拉斯大陆来说，最好的法师学院应该属于达拉然，那里有着古老的魔法咒语，也有着数代高等精灵与人类法师研究的成果，不论是人类还是高等精灵都喜欢那座城市，如果不是在阿尔萨斯把奎尔萨拉斯覆灭之后。

高等精灵这个种族很自恋，而且很有着装品味，像在达拉然服务数百年的凯尔萨斯王子，他就喜欢穿着简单的、代表肯瑞托的紫色法袍，他的导师罗曼斯喜欢传统的金红色法袍，并且露出双臂来彰显时尚。但是他们身边的那个明显具有很高天赋，衣物穿着……很特殊，而且还把自己脸遮住的那个年轻法师就不忍让人直视了。当然，这也没有什么，毕竟一群天鹅后面跟了一只丑了吧唧小鸭子很正常。

天鹅终归是高傲的，所以被诬陷过的天鹅们再也没有出现在达拉然，相反，因为穿着品味过于特殊的丑小鸭进入了达拉然，用天鹅罗曼斯的话说：“一个天真的政客，早晚被达拉然所抛弃，就像垃圾一样。”

最美丽的天鹅早就死了，现在的天鹅们全是老辣的政客——罗曼斯绝对是一个好老师，除了凯尔萨斯——不，对于留在外域叛变凯尔萨斯的沃雷塔尔，他一样在磨牙——没有阻止王子殿下疯狂，就是先知的责任。

丑小鸭是在蜕变，但是衣服的品味依旧让人无法恭维，就连摄政王都表示，一根竹竿似的身材，还硬要往敦实上靠拢，他有没有把自己当成一个优雅的血精灵，还是做学问做的脑袋都坏掉了。  
丑小鸭还是需要蜕变的，所以艾萨斯经历了比凯尔萨斯还要倒霉的噩梦——被曾经的同胞屠杀夺日者的平民，愤怒的艾萨斯终于把那身品味特殊的战袍褪去。就像丑小鸭变身一样，他穿起来了传统的金红色法袍。

“罗曼斯，这就是你教导数月的成果？”洛瑟玛指挥过攻打奥格瑞玛战役后，一脸不爽的看着艾萨斯的法袍——这身法袍很符合艾萨斯的身份，但是……裹得严实，还有那个袖口的刺绣什么的，直接让人想到数千年前的老古董，不就是让艾萨斯换身符合身份的衣服，他怎么能把老古董找出来？！

罗曼斯面无表情的看着艾萨斯的法袍，不像法袍，像是家居服，但是衣服上的纹理绝对是夺日者家族的标志。

“摄政王阁下。”罗曼斯一如既往的用冷漠的口吻说，“他的衣物完全符合他的身份。”  
“就是品味不敢让人恭维。”哈杜伦笑着说，“看着像家居服。”  
“那是我家流传的法袍。”艾萨斯抬起头，“银月城又不是不流行这种法袍。”  
摄政王嘴角略有抽搐，最后说句：“跟在天鹅后面的丑小鸭蜕变真难。”  
“没什么事情我跟艾萨斯告退了。”罗曼斯略躬了躬身，拉着艾萨斯告退了。  
“明天放假。”洛瑟玛笑着说，“反正艾萨斯今天不会好过，丢了罗曼斯的脸啊。”


	6. 豌豆公主

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯尔萨斯版

在永恒国度奎尔萨拉斯出了一件大事！就是他们的王子殿下凯尔萨斯·逐日者走丢了。对于还没有成年的王子殿下来说，能在永歌森林里走失，实在是令无数精灵感到丢脸的事情，尤其是阿曼尼巨魔虽然被打退，但还有部分巨魔隐匿在森林里，意味着——如果王子殿下被阿曼尼巨魔抓走的话，逐日者王朝就没有了继承人。

国王陛下当然很生气，与银月议会商量之后，立刻派出斥候去追踪王子殿下的下落，然后派遣游侠部队与法师部队继续清剿阿曼尼巨魔。

活泼好动的凯尔萨斯王子殿下其实并没有走太远，他就在萦语水池旁边，与一位魔导师交谈。魔导师完全没有意味到跟他交谈的小精灵是凯尔萨斯王子殿下，以为就是一个普通的魔法学徒。等到全奎尔萨拉斯都知道王子殿下走失之后，这位魔导师也不知道王子殿下就站在自己面前。

不久，斥候找到了一块属于王子殿下的手绢，以为王子殿下遭遇了不测，就回禀了国王陛下。国王陛下当时备受打击，好几天都无法处理政务，正在国王陛下准备给儿子准备一个体面葬礼的时候，破法者进来禀报：“凯尔萨斯王子殿下回来了。”  
国王陛下一下子糊涂了，儿子不是遭遇了不测？怎么又回来了？急忙把凯尔萨斯召见进了日怒之塔，发现凯尔萨斯完好无损，又觉得是不是巨魔用什么邪术控制了凯尔萨斯，或者干脆是个巨魔假扮的？！于是银月议会的议员们跟国王陛下咬了咬耳朵，就命人把凯尔萨斯带回了他自己的卧室。

出门玩一天的凯尔萨斯就直接躺在了厚厚的床垫上，才睡下不久，就觉得柔软的床垫下有什么东西硌着自己了，他翻了个身，结果又被东西硌着了。恼怒的凯尔萨斯王子殿下叫来了仆从，让他们换了所有的床垫，再换上新的垫子才重新躺在床上沉沉的睡去。

仆从们搬换床垫的举动当然惊动了国王陛下，看着忙来忙去的仆从们，国王陛下与银月议会的议员们都露出了笑容——那么厚的床垫下散了一把豌豆都能察觉出来，只能是凯尔萨斯王子殿下。  
于是就完了。


	7. 美人鱼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 维伦版

在遥远的艾瑞达星球上，一位英俊的执政官基尔加丹常常到海边散步，被一个漂亮的美人鱼——维纶所痴迷。有一天，执政官出海游历，却遇上了风暴，美人鱼不忍心执政官被大海吞没，就把他放到了岸边，让一位美丽的执政官阿克蒙德救了他。

基尔加丹一直认为是阿克蒙德救了自己，所以在日后的相处中，逐渐爱上了阿克蒙德。此时维纶因为思念基尔加丹，就对海神纳鲁请求：希望自己能跟基尔加丹一样。纳鲁仁慈的答应了，但是要求维纶必须信仰圣光，无论什么时候，都必须以圣光为第一位。维纶为了爱情答应了。

在艾瑞达出现了第三位执政官，就是信仰圣光的维纶。一开始基尔加丹的目光全在阿克蒙德身上，但是日子久了，他的目光渐渐转移到维纶身上，他总是很安心的嗅着维纶身上圣光的气息，安心的享受着维纶的温柔呵护，在他冲锋剿灭威胁艾瑞达的战争中，维纶总是赐予他力量……直到萨格拉斯的降临。

萨格拉斯诱惑了基尔加丹，他开始厌恶维纶身上的圣光气息，甚至很多天都没有去找过维纶，这让维纶很失落，直到他看到了基尔加丹与阿克蒙德的偷情，备受打击的维纶来到了海神纳鲁面前，纳鲁告诉他，只有离开基尔加丹，才能获得新生——是的，信仰圣光的维纶必须离开艾瑞达，这是当初为了爱情牺牲的维纶做出的选择。

维纶要走了。基尔加丹知道这个消息后，没有吭声，而是默默做好拦截的准备，但是他没有想到海神纳鲁的帮助，让他彻底的失去了维纶！

于是基尔加丹发誓，不论付出什么代价，一定要把维纶从圣光那里夺回来！


	8. 卖“火柴”的小女孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯尔萨斯版

那是奎尔萨拉斯被摧毁后的第二天，凯尔萨斯匆匆回到了银月城，他像一个无家可归的流浪汉，手里拿着他的“火柴”，向每一个路过这里的好心人推销着，企图通过交换来保住他残存的家。

第一根火柴的点燃，并没有带给他温暖的火炉，加里瑟斯用他的偏执熄灭了他的火柴，让他不得不去点燃第二根火柴。

第二根火柴带来了一些希望：汲取恶魔的能量去补充无法摆脱的魔瘾；俘虏的纳鲁又让他们抽取了力量；攻克了52区，让他们能够直接研究德莱尼人的力量源泉……一切似乎向着好的方向发展，但是这根火柴却支撑不了多久，他被杀死在了风暴要塞，第二根火柴熄灭了。

第三根火柴代表着诱惑与堕落。  
被杀死的凯尔萨斯复活了，他只想掳走太阳井，用太阳井的精华来召唤他的主人——基尔加丹。理所当然的，这根火柴也熄灭了。

三根火柴的熄灭，代表着凯尔萨斯生命的终结。圣洁的白色也从那一刻远离，黑暗包围了他，他被拉入了堕落之地。


	9. 艾瑞达兄弟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鸡蛋+萌德x维纶

基尔加丹与阿克蒙德是一对好兄弟，经常带领着艾瑞达人抵抗阿古斯的入侵者，受到艾瑞达人的尊敬与爱戴。

当他们齐心协力对付敌人的时候，他们认识了一个非常美丽的先知，也是后来成为了他们的“兄弟”维纶。  
维纶的美丽和强大能力令兄弟俩十分欣赏，也愿意与他发展出更为亲密的关系，仅限于三个人内部清楚的关系——阿克蒙德显然被冷落了。

阿古斯来了一位客人，这位客人带来了更为强大的力量，这让一心希望阿古斯强大的基尔加丹，渴望得到这种力量，而阿克蒙德比基尔加丹更加想要这种力量。但是这种力量是要有牺牲的，这个牺牲就是先知维纶。  
维纶有着美丽的外表和纯洁的心灵，十分适合这位客人想要变得年轻的要求。他只是要求基尔加丹和阿克蒙德将维纶带到自己身边来，只要带过来就好。受到了蛊惑的基尔加丹似乎忘了他与维纶的情意，一心一意想为这位客人，他未来的主人打算，即使阿克蒙德提醒他后，仍然初衷不改，甚至连阿克蒙德都陷入了进去。他们密谋要囚禁维纶。  
维纶由于强大的先知能力，最终没有落入艾瑞达兄弟手中，但他也无法再回到阿古斯，因为那位客人露出了真面目，就是堕落泰坦、燃烧军团的首领萨格拉斯，他来到阿古斯，就是想要控制艾瑞达人，吸收阿古斯的力量为他所用。

几万年过去了，维纶流浪到了艾泽拉斯，在联盟与部落的帮助之下，在扭曲虚空击败了阿克蒙德。在前往阿古斯的船舰上，他走到了奄奄一息的基尔加丹身边，抚摸着他的头顶，想到了多年以前他年轻时的样子，十分伤感。  
萨格拉斯被囚禁在了万神殿，但维纶却永远失去了他的兄弟，即使他在这场战争中取胜了，他也永远失去了那对曾经善良美好的艾瑞达兄弟。

ps：b站无意中看到了一个讲述美国系列电影or电视剧，貌似是童话系列，改编自《格林兄弟》这部电影or电视剧。


	10. 青（bei）蛙（pan）王（zhe）子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊利丹X凯尔萨斯

在瓦尔莎拉出生的怒风兄弟，被暗夜精灵女祭司祝福的时候，也被诅咒了，怒风兄弟中，会有一个背叛者，这个背叛者会离开艾泽拉斯，在另外一个地方称王。

如果让这个背叛者改邪归正，就必须有一个奎尔多雷的小王子发誓向他效忠，才可以解开这个诅咒。  
怒风兄弟并不清楚这个诅咒，只是在向塞纳留斯学习德鲁伊之路的时候，伊利丹展现的天赋和他对于世界理念，终于让他一步一步被燃烧军团诱惑，成为了一名恶魔猎手，成为了族人眼中的“背叛者”。除了因为泰兰德的请求，让他背叛了燃烧军团，又归于暗夜精灵。  
战争结束后，为了防止弟弟离开艾泽拉斯，也为了不让弟弟再次背叛暗夜精灵，玛法里奥囚禁了弟弟伊利丹，直到泰兰德因为燃烧军团而放出了他。

命运沿着既定的轨迹运行着，凯尔萨斯家破国灭，上了瓦斯琪的贼船，被带到了伊利丹的面前。如同诅咒那般，凯尔萨斯向伊利丹发誓效忠。  
本来对族群毫无所谓的伊利丹，居然开始训练伊利达雷，作为对抗燃烧军团的秘密武器。  
虽然嘴上说不会特别相信血精灵，却给予了凯尔萨斯极大的信任，对于他失踪一个月，还是更相信对方没有背叛自己。

不甚繁忙的时候，他更喜欢与这位精灵王子在一起，感受着他的青春与活力，并为这位小王子做一些指导。  
淡淡的相处之道，正是伊利丹所需要的，他需要把凯尔萨斯搂在怀里，也需要吻住那双漂亮的嘴唇。


	11. 白雪公主

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 加尔鲁什X瓦里安

在很久很久以前，暴风城里迎接了一位王子的诞生，这位王子有些碳一般黑亮的头发，白雪一般的肌肤和如同苹果一样红润的双唇，国王非常喜欢这位王子，但是王子的母亲早逝，所以国王亲自教养王子。  
王子平安的长到了15岁，却被兽人毁掉了国家，不得不跟着伯瓦尔逃到了洛丹伦，遇到了阿尔萨斯王子。阿尔萨斯与王子很♂交♂好，但是王子决定收复暴风城，很快与阿尔萨斯♂告♂别，跟伯瓦尔回到了暴风城，加冕成为暴风城的国王。  
国王没有父亲，所以伯瓦尔就代替了父职，还推荐了一个女伯爵代替了母职。女伯爵有个哥哥，她平时最崇拜哥哥，所以经常问一面魔镜：“天下最英俊的男人是谁？”  
“是维克多·奈法里奥斯。”魔镜这样回答。女伯爵很高兴，哼着小曲离开了。随着国王的成年，女伯爵的脸色不好看了，因为她问魔镜：“谁是最英俊的男人？”魔镜都会回答：“瓦里安，暴风城的国王。”这让女伯爵非常生气，她决定把瓦里安一分为二——一个灵魂不完整的男人怎么可以成为最英俊的男人呢？！  
于是一个叫拉格什的男人出现在了卡利姆多，被兽人看中拉去了竞技场。在竞技场上，拉格什遇到了他一辈子都忘不了的对手——加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮。加尔鲁什很欣赏这个对手，所以在竞技场比赛结束后，他去了拉格什休息的地方，聊聊战士♂的♂技能与格斗♂的♂技巧。总之，拉格什被加尔鲁什降服住了，直到一个混乱的记忆让他发疯离开卡利姆多。

拉格什横渡大海后，被矮人邀请去了铁炉堡，知道了那个女伯爵真实的身份，拉格什决定救出无辜的自己，揭露女伯爵的身份。就在他攻进暴风要塞的时候，瓦里安咬了一口女伯爵送来的苹果……倒在地上死去了。  
看着回来的拉格什，女伯爵展开了一个恶劣的笑容：没有完整灵魂的瓦里安永远不是第一英俊的男人，那个称号只能归属于维克多·奈法里奥斯。然后化身成一条黑龙腾空而去。  
看着同样的自己，拉格什不知道怎么才能跟自己合二为一。这时候，吉安娜捎来口信，说萨尔会带人来和谈。  
拉格什心里一动，就带着瓦里安的尸体上路了。然后他就碰到了加尔鲁什。加尔鲁什看到拉格什很开心，差点当场就抱住他不撒手，幸好被萨尔拦住了——萨尔以为加尔鲁什是去找拉格什挑战。  
谈完之后，加尔鲁什收到拉格什的暗示，跟他来到了存放瓦里安尸体的地方，奇迹发生了，拉格什与瓦里安合二为一了！加尔鲁什看到拉格什的消失，又看了看躺在那里的瓦里安，忍不住晃了起来，结果那个毒苹果被晃了出来。但是瓦里安完全认不出加尔鲁什，对于加尔鲁什扒掉他衣服的事情，把麦格拉尼架在他脖子上，谁想到加尔鲁什不躲，反而吻上了他的嘴唇，然后瓦里安莫名其妙的被加尔鲁什推到了。  
于是就完了。


	12. 莴苣姑娘

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔萨斯X瓦里安

在阿尔萨斯出生之前，国王泰瑞纳斯·米奈希尔只有一个女儿。没有王位的继承人继承人很令泰瑞纳斯发愁，他就向圣光祈求一个儿子，没想到圣光没有回应他，倒是有个法师回应了他，他跟泰瑞纳斯说：“你会有一个闻名世界的儿子，只要你与王后吃掉我手上的莴苣。”

求子心切的泰瑞纳斯采纳了法师的意见，与王后吃了1年的莴苣，终于王后有了身孕，泰瑞纳斯非常高兴，就找到了法师，问他有什么愿望？法师说他没有什么愿望，只是希望日后能做未来王子殿下的引路人——这个名叫克尔苏加德的法师，就是日后控制王子殿下心灵的巫妖。  
阿尔萨斯渐渐长大，国王为他挑选了乌瑟尔为导师，他还跟未来的暴风城国王瓦里安·乌瑞尔借下了深厚的友谊。  
正如克尔苏加德所说的，阿尔萨斯在一步一步的落入到法师背后主人的陷阱里——哦，当初的那些有神奇效果的莴苣，就是从法师背后主人那里拿到的，他的主人就是耐奥祖。

作为王子殿下的引路人，克尔苏加德终于把阿尔萨斯引入了冰冠堡垒，可怜的阿尔萨斯被耐奥祖囚禁了起来，每天只能坐在王座上发呆，然后耐奥祖会要求他把披风放下来，好让他上去，以便于做些打发时间的事情。  
瓦里安始终不相信幼时的伙伴会变成一个冷酷无情的人，所以他在进攻冰冠堡垒的间隙，看到了耐奥祖顺着披风往上爬，就默默记住了暗号。在某个月黑风高的夜晚，瓦里安爬到了冰冠堡垒的顶端，见到了阿尔萨斯。阿尔萨斯很惊讶得看到了瓦里安，眼睛里闪烁着激动的光芒，他颤抖的说着自己的不幸，表示自己全都是被耐奥祖逼迫的……然后耐奥祖就来了。看到阿尔萨斯与瓦里安亲密的样子，怒火中烧，与瓦里安进行了决斗——被瓦里安杀死了。瓦里安看着幼时的伙伴，以为他可以改邪归正，谁想到真正的耐奥祖早就被阿尔萨斯杀了，面对送到嘴边的瓦里安，阿尔萨斯终于干出了多年来一直想干的事情：把瓦里安吃干抹净。  
瓦里安简直不相信自己的遭遇，他没有想到，在他16岁与阿尔萨斯分别之后，对方一直存在着这样的心思……猝不及防瓦里安再次被压倒，直到被干得太爽而晕过去。如果不是吉安娜去了倒影大厅，瓦里安还没有办法逃出阿尔萨斯的魔掌，即使这样，瓦里安依旧难堪，因为伯瓦尔始终吊在王座上看到他的丑态。

等到阿尔萨斯解决了倒影大厅的问题后，发现被困在王座的瓦里安逃跑了，而王座上方的伯瓦尔用仇恨的目光盯着他时，大笑了起来：“替我当巫妖王吧，你家国王逃不出我的手心。”

当提里奥·弗丁领着一群冒险者攻打冰冠堡垒的时候，阿尔萨斯想出了一个绝妙的主要——假死。  
事情就像冒险者看到的那样，弗丁打死了巫妖王，伯瓦尔成为了新一代的巫妖王。而阿尔萨斯则隐藏在联盟的军队里，夜夜溜进瓦里安的营帐内，把他堵着嘴捆起双臂，压在身下狠干，直到瓦里安爽晕过去。  
而瓦里安，始终找不到阿尔萨斯是怎么进来夜夜压着自己干的。  
于是就完了╮(╯▽╰)╭


End file.
